


The Presidents Song (updated)

by VampiricYoshi



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, Song - Freeform, The Presidents of the United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricYoshi/pseuds/VampiricYoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updates to the fun Presidents song used by children to remember the presidents of the United States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Presidents Song (updated)

~*~*~ Animaniacs: The Presidents of the United States ~*~*~  
(Updated for George W. Bush Jr. and Barack Obama :D )

Heigh ho!  
Do you know,  
The names of the US Residents  
Who then became the Presidents  
And got a view from the White House loo  
Of Pennsylvania Avenue?

George Washington was the first, you see  
He once chopped down a cherry tree  
President number two would be  
John Adams and then number three  
Tom Jefferson stayed up to write  
The Declaration late at night  
So he and his wife had a great big fight  
And she made him sleep on the couch all night 

James Madison never had a son  
And he fought the War of 1812  
James Monroe's colossal nose  
Was bigger than Pinocchio's 

John Quincy Adams was number six  
And it's Andrew Jackson's butt he kicks  
So Jackson learns to play politics  
Next time he's the one that the country picks 

Martin Van Buren, number eight  
For a one-term shot as Chief of State  
William Harrison, how do you praise?  
That guy was dead in thirty days 

John Tyler, he liked country folk  
And after him came President Polk  
Zachary Taylor liked to smoke  
His breath killed friends whenever he spoke 

Eighteen fifty, really nifty  
Millard Fillmore's in  
Young and fierce was Franklin Pierce  
The man without a chin 

Follows next a period spannin'  
Four long years with James Buchanan  
Then the South starts shootin' cannon  
And we've got a civil war  
A war, a war down south in Dixie 

Up to bat comes old Abe Lincoln  
There's a guy who's really thinkin'  
Kept the United States from shrinkin'  
Saved the ship of state from sinkin' 

Andrew Johnson's next  
He had some slight defects  
Congress each  
Would impeach  
And so the country now elects  
Ulysses Simpson Grant  
Who would scream and rave and rant  
While drinking whiskey  
Although risky  
'Cause he'd spill it on his pants 

It's eighteen seventy-seven  
And the Democrats would gloat  
But they're all amazed when Rutherford Hayes  
Wins by just one vote 

James Garfield, someone really hated  
'Cause he was assassinated  
Chester Arthur gets instated  
Four years later, he was traded 

For Grover Cleveland, really fat  
Elected twice as a Democrat  
Then Benjamin Harrison; after that  
It's William McKinley up to bat 

Teddy Roosevelt charged up San Juan Hill  
And President Taft, he got the bill  
In 1913 Woodrow  
Wil...  
...son takes us into World War One 

Warren Harding next in line  
It's Calvin Coolidge; he does fine  
And then in nineteen twenty-nine  
The market crashes, and we find 

It's Herbert Hoover's big debut  
He gets the blame and loses to  
Franklin Roosevelt, president who  
Helped us win in World War Two 

Harry Truman, weird little human  
Serves two terms and when he's done  
It's Eisenhower who's got the power  
From fifty-three to sixty-one 

John Kennedy had Camelot (John Kennedy, he get's shot)  
Then Lyndon Johnson took his spot (So Lyndon Johnson takes his spot)  
Richard Nixon, he gets caught  
And Gerald Ford fell down a lot 

Jimmy Carter liked campaign trips  
And Ronald Reagan's speeches' scripts  
All came from famous movie clips  
And President Bush said "read my lips" 

Gone from Washington D.C.  
The Democrats are running free  
But they make sure that we can see  
The Clintons, Bill and Hillary

War on Terror and Osama  
George Bush Jr. loved his mama  
But then who met with Dalai Lama?  
It's the president: Barack Obama

The next President to lead the way  
Well, it just might be yourself one day  
Then the press'll distort everything you say  
So jump in your plane and fly away

**Author's Note:**

> No. The comic's not gonna happen. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> [DeviantArt](http://vampiricyoshi.deviantart.com/art/Animaniacs-The-Presidents-168997350)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6816016/1/Presidents-Song)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~  
> (original artist comment from 2010)  
> I think someone needed to update this song XD I don't know if anyone did, actually, because I'm too lazy to check it out but this is my version of the update.
> 
> The original lyrics are not mine -- they belong to one of the writers of the original song.  
> The new lyrics (stanzas 20 and 21 if you count 'em) are for the most-part mine. I obviously only switched words around in the Clinton one...
> 
> Original song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vvy0wRLD5s8&feature=related  
> It is to the tune of the "William Tell Overture"
> 
> I hope you guys like it and can accept this as an okay update this Friday XD
> 
> No I have no clue who would be singing what parts. Feel free to speculate, I guess
> 
> I *might* do a comic of this later, but of course not now. Sorry.


End file.
